The Iron Wall Girl and Her Idiot
by FukiyoseSeirichan
Summary: A collection of short stories of all the times Kamijou Touma had foolishly challenged Fukiyose Seiri to something, ranging from the simple to the down-right stupid. Probably a three-shot or so.
1. First Challenge

**Author's Note: If you have any ideas or challenges that you want to see, just review or PM me personally. **

**Disclaimer: To Aru Majutsu no Index and it's characters doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**First Challenge: Badminton**

"Kamijou, have you ever played badminton before?"

"Uhm…no aside from school matches."

"Do you understand any of the rules?"

"A little."

"Have you ever seen a match of badminton?"

"I can't remember if I have seen a badminton match outside of Physical Education classes."

"Have you done any preparation for this match?"

"Sorry...I have forgotten to prepare because something bad happened again last night."

"Seriously, Kamijou. There's no thing as misfortune as your mouth always blabbers."

"Please, be more considerate to this poor Kamijou-san."

Fukiyose rubbed at her face with the hand not currently holding his racket as she was slightly annoyed with the boy. Yesterday, Kamijou Touma had approached her after their last class, asking if there was any sport she could be beaten in. Fukiyose had an idea on why he is asking this as she saw a certain blonde friend of the boy challenging him to beat the class's Iron Wall Girl in any competition. Fukiyose, of course, had said that she won't lose to the boy but the taller boy had refused to take that for an answer.

One might be wondering as to why badminton, of all the competitive sports out there? Well, that was because neither of the two classmates had played it before and the busty girl had been willing to accept the other's challenge.

The pair stood on the court, each holding a racket by their sides. "Hey Fukiyose, why's the net so high? I thought it was lower." Kamijou asked, pointing at the red netting in front of him. "You may be thinking that this is lawn tennis, you idiot." Was the reply of the Forehead Deluxe. The spiky haired boy scratched at the back of his head. "Whatever. Can we just get started so I can back up my words and steal this one from you, Fukiyose."

The pretty-faced Fukiyose secretly let out a smile that she wouldn't normally let others, especially the Imagine Breaker wielder, see it. "As if I'd ever allow that to happen, Kamijou." She then pulled a shuttlecock out of her pocket and was about to serve when suddenly…

"Uhm…what is that, again?"

Sighing softly, the slim girl's arms fell back to his sides. "This, you stupid Kamijou, is a shuttlecock. It's what you play with in badminton."

"But it's got a parachute on it. What's the purpose of that?"

"It's supposed to have one so it can fly. Now, let's proceed…" Fukiyose's voice dropped into a dark, spine-chilling tone that she used whenever she puts the Delta Force aka the Idiot Trio into her tight lease. "Shall we continue?"

Hearing the tone of voice used by her classmate, Kamijou swallowed thickly and nodded. "Can I ask one more qu…"

"No."

And with that final word, Fukiyose started the game.

* * *

"In!" Kamijou shouted with glee as he happy to score one point against his somewhat tyrannical classmate. "That's out, Kamijou." Fukiyose just had to ruin his celebratory mood.

"That was totally within of the boundaries!" Kamijou argued.

"Kamijou, we're playing a singles match, not a doubles match you idiot. The former is shorter so this line…" Fukiyose pointed at the white line furthest to her right. "…is the boundary line."

The male with spiky hair frowned slightly. "Huh? The white line? I thought we were playing inside the green lines." A low chuckle came out from between the girl's lips. "Confusing tennis and badminton again, are we? Study hard, next time."

Kamijou almost threw his racket down like a child in a tantrum but decided against it when he saw the calculating look and the cat-like grin Fukiyose was giving him. He bent down to pick the shuttlecock off the floor, muttering under his breath. "I hate this moment. Who the hell just invented badminton? He's cruel."

* * *

"I can't believe I just lost…" Kamijou groaned as they both sat in the bench at a certain park where they just finished playing.

"What were you expecting? That you'd win against me?" Fukiyose calmly asked him as she sips her drink.

"Well, I was thinking I can pull one just even against you…"

After half an hour, the match had ended in two sets with a score of 21 – 2 and 21 – 9 in favor of Fukiyose.

The slightly shorter girl stood over Kamijou, smirking slightly as her brown eyes were glinting in victory. "You should know Kamijou that I will never lose in every challenge you give to me. Since I always win, whatever I say to you is right."

Kamijou looked up at her. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, a wild grin spreading across his face.

The Forehead Deluxe's smirk widened. "It might be. Wanna challenge me again?"

"Bring it on."


	2. Second Challenge

**Second Challenge: Examinations**

"Okay! I'm confident that I'm correct at this point!"

"Kamijou-baka, that's what you said about the last two."

Currently, Kamijou Touma and his busty classmate, Fukiyose Seiri, are currently busy studying at the dormitory building of the Iron Wall Girl for their final examinations before their two-week break that will mark the end of their freshmen year in high school and welcome them as econd years. Aside from that, Fukiyose has been curious as to why the boy suddenly disappeared during the later weeks of December two months ago although she didn't anymore delve on it further.

If anyone is curious as to why they are currently studying together, one just needs to rewind an hour back to where he was still at his own dormitory.

By this time, Kamijou Touma knew that he had a lot so catching up to do with his lessons so after leaving Index with two platefuls of fried chicken and rice, he decided to go to his school to see if Komoe Tsukuyomi is still around. Unfortunately for him, his midget teacher isn't around as she was away for some confidential meeting. Which lead him to finally ask the dreaded Forehead Deluxe as much as he hated it and tried to make an excuse to hang out with her for a change of pace.

Unfortunately for him, Fukiyose took it as a plea for help.

They have been studying for two hours now and every time Kamijou tries to slack off from his worksheets, Fukiyose would simply smack him in his scalp or give him her cold stare that would make the spiky haired boy freeze in his spot.

Now, Kamijou Touma really isn't an academic genius by a wide stretch but when actually focused, he can actually deliver higher than above average scores in his exams and to have the smartest person in their class teaching him is a bit daunting, to him at least. _Have pity on me, Fukiyose-sama! Don't look at my answers with a look of abhorrence! _He mentally cried.

With a deep sigh, she hands the papers back to him.

"At the very least, you got this answer correct this time. Let's move on to the next…"

"Hey, Fukiyose. Can we just…take a break first? We've been doing this non-stop for two hours already." Kamijou was trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Kamijou…" Fukiyose slammed her right hand into her large forehead. "You only started to have correct answers and you wanted to stop now?"

"But Fukiyose…" The boy was close to crying. "It works for you but not for someone like this poor Kamijou-san, who had to deal with his own doses of misfortune."

Getting irritated, Fukiyose walked out of the scene for the moment to retreat to her small kitchen. Afterwards, she was back while carrying what looks like a mug of nutritional drink, which is typical considering it's Fukiyose who is the one holding it.

"Here, Kamijou. Drink this." Fukiyose softened her voice as she puts down the mug in front of the boy. "It will give your brain extra impulse so that you can perform better."

As the boy was drinking the warm liquid, he accidentally looked into Fukiyose, who was only wearing her jogging pants and a white tank top. Her cleavage was enough to make Kamijou choke as he wrests control on himself. _Now that I think about it, she's more pretty-looking when not in a sailor uniform. _Kamijou had to suppress down his manly urges as he then distracted his thoughts with another idea. Suddenly, he smiled and said…

"Hey, Fukiyose…"

"I accept your challenge, Kamijou."

"Huh? You don't even know what it is!"

"There is no need." Once again, Fukiyose showed him her sly side as she gives a cat-like grin to him. "You have that certain look for that past five minutes. I accept your challenge."

_God, did she just read my mind?! _Kamijou was stunned for the minute but he then kept up. "Okay, because you caught me, let's make a bet. If I got the highest score in Math and Science at our class, then I'll make you do whatever I like. If not, then you can make me your personal slave for two days."

"Hoh? You know, you can still take it back if you still have any piece of common sense left in your brain?"

_O-Oi, you just said something pretty mean there. _

"Then fine!" Fukiyose was fired up as well. "No hard feelings if you bomb this test."

"I'll show you." Kamijou was very confident although deep inside, he was already fretting for his life.

_What did I just got myself into?! _

On the same day, Fukiyose kicked out the spiky haired boy out of her dorm, saying that he had to help himself if he wanted to beat her.

* * *

_Such misfortune._

It was already examination day and Kamijou can see Fukiyose already acing her tests as she just rechecks it. It was Mathematics and so far, the spiky haired boy was already struggling to even answer half of the question before his eyes.

"You can do this. Just think about that Forehead Deluxe dancing in her tank top…" Kamijou whispered to himself as he writes a letter of his choice.

With that last interpersonal peptalk, Kamijou started to furiously scribble answers, no matter how pitiful it might look.

* * *

"Once again, Kamijou, it looked like I won this little challenge of yours."

Fukiyose was grinning proudly as Kamijou was crestfallen. In the end, the Forehead Deluxe still ended up becoming the top scorer in their class although to the boy's credit, he did ended up becoming number two in Mathematics (surprisingly) and number three (again, surprisingly) in Science. It was a far cry from his below-average rank that his friends in Tsuchimikado and Aogami were shrieking that their best friend is now betraying them because they're supposed to be the Idiot Trio.

"I knew I'm still gonna lose…" Kamijou chuckled in anguish as he mouths off his usual cataphrase. "Such misfortune…"

Seeing the sad look in the boy's face, Fukiyose was somewhat moved to pity as she then said. "Baka, at least, you placed second and third in the subjects that we bet. Tell me, what was your rank the last time we took a similar test?"

"Uh…19th?"

"Yes. It was a big improvement." Fukiyose then grinned wider, which was caught by a certain Miko girl from afar and almost gasped in shock. "Now…for the bet…"

"Please, just don't make me do something embarrassing…" Kamijou pleaded.

"Idiot, is that how you view me? Very mean?" Fukiyose looked very hurt for the moment and then continued. "Let's just go and hangout this Saturday since its vacation time. You'll be my working mule for the things that I will buy."

"Oh…okay, Fukiyose. This Kamijou-san will do anything you ask." Kamijou somehow recovered from his anguish and accepted his temporary master's orders.

And as they go out of the school together, Fukiyose then asks. "Kamijou, I presume that this would be the last time you'll challenge me? If I were you, I'll stop now."

Kamijou looked at her for the moment and said. "Well, it won't hurt if I try again in the near future."

"I see Kamijou. Then entertain me if you can."

But as we all know, Kamijou Touma doesn't want to lose now.


	3. Third Challenge

**Third Challenge: Pocky Game and Basketball Arcade (feat. Index Librorum Prohibitorum, Othinus and Misaka Mikoto)**

"Neh, Touma, where are we going?"

"I already told you…to the arcade near the park."

"Hey, idiot, what are you holding?"

Kamijou Touma sighed as he didn't really understand as to why Misaka Mikoto, the famed Level Five Electromaster, ended up going with them. _Must be my misfortune. _He then motioned at the small box he was holding as it was rattling with its inner contents every time they take a step closer to their destination and to be honest, it was irritating Misaka, who didn't really understand what really is the intention of the spiky haired boy. But in some ways, this was already better than their past interactions.

"I'm actually meeting a classmate." Kamijou blankly said although the vagueness of his message made Misaka and Index alert while Othinus, who was inside his pocket, was slightly kicking him. "It's something important so don't think other things."

"Considering it's you, I doubt it's something related to school-work." Misaka sighed as she motioned to the Pocky Box that the boy was holding. "Besides, what is that for?"

"For food. What else?"

"Don't give me that. You know what I mean." Now, Misaka was seriously getting pissed of as she was threatening the zap the boy. But before that can happen, the boy stopped walking and began top scan around the area before saying. "Okay, we're here now at the arcade. After me and my classmate leaves for the moment, you two can stay here to play for a while."

"What? With this Silver Sister?" Misaka raised her eyebrows as she rudely points at Index, who was protesting the Railgun's treatment of her. "And besides, what's with that outfit of yours? Come on, spit it already!" She yelled as she took note of the boy's untucked short-sleeved checkered polo shirt in cream white-cerulean combination, dark blue jeans, and most notably, his white rubber shoes. "You wouldn't dress so lavishly without any reason!"

"Well…" Kamijou scratched his head as he tries to remember what that classmate of his told him. "We're doing an assignment and it required that we dress well…"

"Nice try but you're an awful liar." Misaka smirked as he looks at the boy straight into the eye. "YOU. TELL. ME."

Kamijou Touma was already sweating in nervousness as he found himself getting cornered by his two female companions. _If only Othinus can help me right now…_

"Kamijou!"

_Finally! _Kamijou Touma breathed a sigh as he turned to the direction of the source of that _familiar _voice but the moment he saw her, he almost had his breath taken away. _Othinus, please control my hormones! _

The entrance of Fukiyose Seiri was one that they can call a grand one and her physical appearance right now is what's making Kamijou Touma go hard right now and the three female companions, including Othinus, drop their jaws. Walking elegantly towards the three, Fukiyose had obviously come from a hair salon as her hair was obviously styled wavy in the ends. She was donning a simple and plain but matching sleeveless pink blouse that is a bit fit that her breasts are really showcased. Her white shorts and red slip-ons were perfect on her as she had her regular jersey jacket tied in her waists.

"I can't believe I wasted my time just to get on here." Fukiyose sighed in irritation. "Just what made you call me here?"

"Well…I…" Kamijou found himself stuttering as he then held out the Pocky Box that was in his hands.

To his surprise, Fukiyose gave that smug grin that almost made Misaka shout as to what really is going on. "I accept. Come with me then."

"Eh…you already know what I will say." Kamijou asked dumbly.

"Idiot. You're talking to me, Kamijou." Fukiyose's brown eyes glinted with slyness. "I won't mind if it's you. Well, are we walking away or not? At least, for the sake of dressing up so well today."

"Huh? Oh—of course! This Kamijou-san is very sure that I will win this time!" Th spiky haired boy then hands money to the hands of a gaping Misaka and a dazed Index. "You two, just play there in the ardace! We'll be back later!"

As the two classmates left, Misaka had just recovered from her initial shock and began to sputter a lot of things.

* * *

Neither of the two spoke as they reached into a secluded area of the park. This particular spot that they chose was part of a path leading to the main plaza. It had a single bench while being surrounded by tall and thick threes. As they both sat down in the bench, Othinus began to whisper in the boy's ear.

"_Human, although you had a reason why you called her here, it seems to me that she had an ulterior motive on her own…_"

"_What are you talking about, Othinus? That's close to impossible…_"

"Are you talking to that doll?" Fukiyose asked, quite freaked out.

"Uh…this is my lucky charm so that I can beat you for my first win." Kamijou sheepishly smiled.

"There's no such thing as luck although I'll let you have your way as long as you don't cheat." Fukiyose looked at him in a discreet way. "Or better, you won't really win even though you resort to cheating."

The taller boy shifted in his spot as they sat, causing the box in his trouser pocket to rattle. This small sound made the girl perk up so before Kamijou could react, she walked over to him and fished the box out of his pocket. She held up the brown box in front of the other. "Feeling hungry, Kamijou?" She said as strange gleam shone across her brown eyes. "Or were you still looking for a challenge? There is still time to backout."

"Challenge." He immediately responded, turning back to face her. At this point, Fukiyose had already pulled a piece of Pocky out of the box and was chewing on it thoughtfully. "This can be the best moment of my life, you know so here..." The busty teen extended a stick towards Kamijou but before the male can take it, Fukiyose pulled it out of his reach and scowled. "Kamijou, I mean you eat it from my hand since I'm kind enough to feed you."

"For some reason, you're making me eat like a dog." Kamijou grimaced but he accepted the offer anyway as he bites the pocky stick. As he did, Othinus began to rumble about something like "_Human, can't you still get it?!_"

After eating, they were now facing each other as they sat in the bench. Due to the slight difference in their height, Kamijou and Fukiyose had to sit leaning closer to one another as the latter was especially too close. "You know the rules of the Pocky game, Fukiyose?" Kamijou asked. The look got off the latter made him regret asking the question. "Never mind. Shall we just get on with this?" The female half of the pair nodded.

The spiky haired male slid a piece of Pocky out the box, placing the blank end of the stick into his mouth. After a brief spell of silence, a cold "Kamijou." split the tranquility surrounding the secluded area of the park. "What? Did you want this end?" Kamijou asked idiotically, pointing at the Pocky between his lips. Fukiyose folded her arms under her large chest, her foot beginning to tap impatiently on the floor.

It took him a while, but the raven-haired boy finally realized his mistake. Even though they were sitting down, their slight difference in height is somehow stopping them from starting the game so in the end, the pair ended up sitting in the bench in seiza.

Kamijou had begun to lean forward to offer the biscuit stick to the redhead when the girl had suddenly pulled his neck closer and as a result, his face was now facing directly at hers. "Eh…"

"I wouldn't want the most idiotic yet most dependable classmate that I can have to become injured over a silly challenge now, would I?" Fukiyose said with her voice laced with a sickly-sweet undertone that Kamijou never expected she was capable of pulling off. To people who didn't know her that much, they would have called her a dedicated student who is a role model for those other students surrounding her whereas in reality it's more like dictatorial acting class representative who is willing to resort to violent means (although this has only been experienced by Kamijou Touma and his two friends so far) to keep peace in order.

The barest of blushes crept high up into Kamijou's cheeks at Fukiyose's close proximity; he could almost feel the other's hot breath and sweet scent fan over his face with every breath. _Kami-sama, her scent smells like…strawberry? _He didn't want to admit it aloud but her strawberry smell is making him go to the climax even without the need for going for the kill…yet.

Fukiyose delicately lifted the other end of the Pocky stick and inserted it between her lips. Slowly, the two classmates began to take turns biting bits off their respective ends of the biscuit. The crunch of echoed around the silent area of the park.

The piece of Pocky gradually shrunk down so only a few inches of the biscuit remained, meaning the Forehead Deluxe's and the Imagine Breaker's lips were close. Neither one of them wanted to break the stick and admit defeat. Kamijou took a hesitant nibble from his end, indicating his turn was over. Fukiyose, on the other hand, took a much-larger-than-average bite like how a rabbit bites her carrot so the barest minimum was left. This sudden bite from Fukiyose shocked Kamijou a little, making a fresh blush appear across his face. Seeing no other way out, he quickly swiped the remaining Pocky stick into his mouth. Before he could chew however, a small growl left the Iron Wall Girl's throat and she lunged, pushing her lips onto Kamijou's.

* * *

"Take that, Silver Sister!"

"Cheater, Short Hair!"

Currently, both Index and Misaka are battling each other in the basketball arcade at the gaming center. As Misaka was smugly dribbling the ball before shooting another score, Index was beginning to lose it as her attempt ended up going overboard the board. The score was currently 19 – 5 in favor of the Railgun. "I hate this game so much!" Index was attempting to bite the basketball as time has come up. "Short Hair, why do we have to play this game?!"

"It's not like I had the money to pay for the other games out there." Misaka sighed as she counted the arcade coins that they had left. "Besides, this is all what that idiot left to us and this basketball arcade was the cheapest of the games available here."

But before Index can retort back, another voice suddenly joined their conversation.

"Ara…ara…is that Kami-yan's nun partner and Tokiwadai's ojou-sama…"

"You're right, Tsuchimikado!"

"Misaka-chan and sister-chan is here, desu…"

"…"

Misaka and Index blinked at the sight of Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Komoe Tsukuyomi, and a certain Forehead Deluxe's best friend in Himegami Aisa. "Eh…what are you all doing here?"

"We all decided to come and shop. We just happened to past by Komoe-sensei and Hime-yan so we decided to tag along with them this Saturday morning." Aogami explained. "By the way, where's Kami-yan? It's unusual for the two of you to be here without him in plain sight."

"About that, this idiot just left me the responsibility of looking out for this Silver Sister and he left with that girl with large forehead." Misaka exasperated. "He said he'll come back immediately but up to now, he hasn't even returned."

Suddenly, Aogami and Tsuchimikado froze the moment they heard what Misaka just said. "Actually, I saw the two of them in a secluded area at the park." Himegami suddenly voice out. "But I didn't know if they saw me as well."

That was the final blow to the hammer as the blonder backstabber urged the others to join them and follow the two. In less than two minutes, they all stealthily ran to the place where Himegami saw the, and when they peeked behind the trees, what they saw would surely stay with the forever.

"Kamijou-chan and Fukiyose-chan…"

"They seem to be…"

"…"

* * *

Before he could chew however, a small growl left the Iron Wall Girl's throat and she lunged, pushing her lips onto Kamijou's. Taking the other's surprised gasp to be an advantage, Fukiyose's tongue slip between the other's lips, wrestling her tongue with his.

Her slim hands gripped tightly as they held on his cheeks to hold him down in his place. Kamijou's own hands came to rest lightly on the girl's bare shoulders. The smallest of the moans escaped the pair's lips in unison as their sitting positions began to change, with the girl ending up sitting into the muscular thigh of the boy.

All of the sudden, Fukiyose pulled away, a victorious smile stretched across her pretty face. Between her teeth is none other than the small piece of biscuit. "Dammit…I didn't expect that you could do this to me, Fukiyose." Kamijou hissed, his eyes narrowing. "That was the only reason that you—"

"Kissed you? Of course." Her words has no bite behind them though as a bright flush was slowly spreading across her cheeks. "But like I said, I won't mind if it's you…"

A subtle cough floated to them and the pair turned to face the tress surrounding them. Behind the large trunks stood Misaka, Index, Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Himegami, and Komoe.

Index's eyes were shining in anger.

Misaka's face seemed to be ready to blow as shades of electricity is seen in her forehead.

Tears were streaming down Aogami's face.

Tsuchimikado's dark shaded had cracked.

Himegami was as blank as ever apart from the faint blush brushing her skin.

Komoe can only cover her mouth in shock.

The sight they had seen behind the trunks when they first walked in was Fukiyose straddling Kamijou's lap as the two engaged in a passionate kiss.

Before anyone of the gate crashers can react, Fukiyose suddenly grabbed Kamijou's hands and together, they ran away from the scene. Even if Misaka was able to fire her electricity, it was too late as there was already a considerable distanced between them and the pair and the two didn't hear Komoe's threats of suspending them for a week from school.

Once they are in another secluded area far from the park, the Iron Wall Girl faced Kamijou, who was scratching at his neck. "So err…" He started, quite bitter at the end result. "I guess you won…again." Fukiyose nodded as she sweetly smiles.

"You put up a good fight, Kamijou." Just as she started to dust of the dirt in her pink shirt, a large hand encircled her wrist. She slowly raised her head to face the boy. "I don't know a but…uhm… Do you wanna… I don't know…" He coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat.

Blink and one will have missed it.

The small smile that Fukiyose almost never brought out in their daily interactions at school.

"Do this again? Why not? For someone who saved my life twice, that's not enough reward for such an idiot like you."

As they both walk off from their place, Fukiyose suddenly asks. "What if I say I like you?"

"Uhm…" The boy was caught off-guard but his smile suddenly became apparent. "You like me?"

"Baka…" Fukiyose sighed. "Why would I tell you if it's obvious? Besides, you're not even courting me."

Kamijou then thought deeply for the moment before replying. "I'm sorry but how could I court you when you kept punching me all day."

"That's because you three are idiots."

Fukiyose paused for the moment before continuing.

"But are you open for such kind of relationships?"

"Hnn. I guess I don't mind as long as you'll be happy with me."

From that moment, it wasn't the same for the two.

* * *

**Some notes: I've decided to edit the last parts since I noticed it could offend some few individuals there so let me apologize if you didn't like it.**


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Braces**

"Hnn…I can't believe that I got suspended for that…"

The boy named Kamijou Touma was lying in his improvised bed as he stretched his body in an attempt to remove any signs of drowsiness and to whip up his body into his normal shape. Checking the clock beside his bathtub, he saw that it was 6:30 a.m. in the morning which meant that he had to cook breakfast already for the three freeloaders in Index, Othinus, and Sphynx. _I guess that's what I get for challenging her too much. _Kamijou cried bitterly as he stands up from the bathtub after accidentally bumping his head into the ceramic of the tub.

Once he was already walking out of the bathroom, he immediately saw Index still sleeping in his bed while Othinus was in the same predicament although he spotted the Calico cat walking around the room as part of its usual routine. Sighing, he then went straight to the kitchen o prepare a heavy breakfast for the four of them.

In a few minutes, a plate of scrambled eggs, cutlets, and fried rice is already laid out in the table as Kamijou then decided to eat first secretly as he knew Index's black-a-hole stomach wouldn't help sparing him some food. But unknown to him, the aroma of the food reached the nose of the sleeping nun and in a split second, the silver-haired nun quickly stood up and when she saw her partner already helping himself with a few spoonful of food, Index got annoyed and so, chaos ensued as he caught the surprised boy off-guard and the two chased each other, with the nun saying that he's being so mean to him. Amidst the disorder, Othinus got awoke by the noise and she complained that her beautiful sleep got disturbed. After a few more minutes, peace once again descended as Kamijou locked himself in the bathroom while Index stopped chasing him and instead proceeded to gobble up the food.

"Such misfortune…" The spiky haired boy groaned as he leaned in the door. Resigning up to his fate, he was about to go out of the bathroom after making sure Index had calmed down already when suddenly, his phone rang.

"Eh? Who is this?"

Kamijou then checked the caller's ID and he was a bit surprised.

"Eh? What does she wants? Is she now initiating the challenge?"

* * *

"Idiot. Why would I challenge someone who doesn't win against me?"

Kamijou Touma sighed as he heard the very first sermon from none other than Fukiyose Seiri for this day. _Just my luck. _

"Uh…I'm just wondering why you called me at this time." The boy wanted to know the answer.

"It just happened that both you and me were suspended for one week by Komoe-sensei." The Iron Wall Girl's irritation was showing as she didn't hesitate to show her distaste for the punishment that was handed to both of them for that "public display of affection" that they both show. "Besides, I wanted to actually spend more time with you these days."

"Eh?" The boy blinked as he didn't know if he was just hearing things. "But you know…we just really didn't interact much outside of school activities so this is a first for me…"

Fukiyose stopped walking as the wind blew right into her pink sleeveless blouse and red shorts. "I know that…" She said in a low voice but the boy heard her since they are the only ones in the park. "That's why I'm taking this chance to know give that problem a solution." Her hair flew as the wind gradually breezed faster.

Kamijou wasn't able to say something as he was simply speechless from what he heard from the usually short-tempered girl.

Suddenly, Fukiyose turned towards him and she got slightly annoyed by the reaction given to her by the boy. "What's with that face?" She then cornered him to a nearby wall as Kamijou was sweating nervously while attempting to explain.

"Uh…well…this is basically hanging out, right?" Kamijou chuckled as he tried to escape in vain from the peering eyes of the Forehead Deluxe.

Fukiyose sighed as she gives the boy space. "Hnnn…you can call it you want." There was a hint of crimson red spreading in her face which the boy spotted but chose not to comment for obvious reasons. "Besides, I'm actually meeting the dentist first before we go and spend time."

"Dentist? Why, though?" Kamijou raised his eyebrows at this. "You have your own health products, right?"

"Idiot. It's still recommended that we attend a dentist so we can keep our teeth from cavities and gum problems." In a move that stunned the boy, Fukiyose suddenly scrutinized his teeth and quickly made a judgement. "You know, your teeth looks healthy but they are not aligned. Okay, we'll fix that as well!"

"Eh? But…"

Kamijou wasn't able to protest further as she was dragged by the girl.

* * *

"Why? Why did I agree to this?"

Kamijou Touma sighed as he was winching in pain. The reason? Fukiyose dragged him into the nearby dentist where Fukiyose usually goes to and that's where the boy realized, to his horror, that the girl was actually scheduled to have her teeth attached with metal braces. The spiky haired boy can only watch in fear as the dentist put on the pink orthodontic cases on the Iron Wall Girl's teeth. _Might as well call it the Iron Wall Teeth. _The boy mentally cringed as the girl finished her teeth surprisingly quick.

Then to his surprise, the dentist called his name, stating that he was next.

The boy tried to protest but Fukiyose socked him in the jaw, causing him the go unconscious for at least an hour. When he woke up, he found himself propped in the dental chair and the dentist already attaching blue cases in his own teeth. He also found out that his teeth was also cleaned first before being subject for the attachment.

"Why not? I don't want to see your teeth ending up in disarray in a few years from now on." Fukiyose huffed as she eats a soft dessert in form of a cake.

"D-Did you pay for my operation as well?" Kamijou realized that if he was operated without his consent, then that means…

"Of course no. You'll pay it the following week, though."

_Of course. There's no way she'll do it._

As they quietly munched on their soft snacks, Kamijou then said. "Man, these braces are pain. But I supposed they'll help my teeth. As they say, no pain, no gain."

"Pretty surprised that you understand that." Fukiyose smiled at that. "By the way, this will be our last month before we end our school year as freshman. After two weeks, we would be second years."

"I'm at least aware of that." Kamijou replied after slurping his drink. "In fact, it was a miracle that I survive this year."

"Well, you have a lot of things to explain." Fukiyose sounded annoyed and brought up a lot of things. "You had a lot of days that were marked as absent, your glades are very abysmal at best, and worst, during the crisis, you were a no-show. Where were you at that time?" She was very much curious about what transpired during the times that the boy was absent.

"Errr…can we not speak about that for now?" The boy replied as calmly as he can. "There are just some things that you won't understand for now even if I told you so."

Fukiyose nearly slammed her right hand into her shiny forehead but withheld from doing so. _Ugh…why does he makes me feel this way?! _

"Fukiyose, by any chance, are you actually worried about me?"

Finally, Kamijou just scraped off another layer of the Iron Wall Girl which she kept perfectly hidden prior to this.

"I'm more than worried for you." Fukiyose gave a soft response. "I almost had a heart attack the moment I thought you were dead that moment."

"What?"

But before Fukiyose can even give a reply, someone else who wasn't even part of their conversation suddenly butted in.

"You!"

The two high school pair suddenly turned towards the source of the voice, only to see a familiar brunette lady in Tokiwadai uniform suddenly gaping at them in tranquil anger.

"What the hell?!" Misaka Mikoto shrieked at the sight of seeing the two sitting together in a two-person swing while looking all lovey-dovey. "Didn't you two have classes?!"

"Uh…well…" Kamijou tried to reason out. "There is a reason for that…"

"And why do you have braces?!" Misaka shrieked out more when she realized that both of them have dental braces with colors blue and pink, complementing each other. "Since when did you—"

But even before she can react, Fukiyose skilfully led Kamijou out of their spot when she realized that the Tokiwadai ace's awareness is a bit sloppy and she was able to lead out the boy from the wrath that was supposed to descend upon her misfortunate idiot. By the time Misaka was able to recover from her shock, they were already far ahead by a considerable distance.

* * *

After a week of being suspended from classes, Kamijou Touma and Fukiyose Seiri returned to their school and the first thing that happened was the surprised reaction from their classmates although most of them were directed towards Fukiyose since it's very much surprising to see her get suspended from classes.

The Forehead Deluxe, though, sent a deadly glare to their classmates, quickly shutting them up.

"Eh?!"

Tsuchimikado's and Aogami's mouths were ajar the moment they saw what happened to their teeth.

"Kami-yan, you traitor!" The blonde backstabber wailed. "What did you do now that both of you are wearing braces with matching colors?!"

"It's no use! He had the Iron Wall Girl rusted and now, she's under his control!" The bluenette with the fake Kansai accent cried in pain. "Death to the—"

_Bam! _

Before the two can incite all the males to revolt, Fukiyose immediately took care of the situation by hitting them in their heads with an iron shot put ball, immediately knocking the two shells known as Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce to the floor. Immediately after that, Komoe Tsukuyomi entered the room and quickly cried at the sight of the two bodies before she had them carted off to the clinic.

After that classes started but not before the pinkette made a special mention to the two students she had punished.

"Kamijou-chan, Fukiyose-chan, I hope you two learned your lesson." Komoe said in a sweet voice. "It's fine if you two did manage to get to that kind of friendship as long as it's not too fleshly and voluptuous."

The rest of the class nearly fainted in shock when they heard this although Kamijou and Fukiyose didn't mind it.

"Well, shall we start classes, desu?"


End file.
